


Canis amare

by RevanchismRules



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevanchismRules/pseuds/RevanchismRules
Summary: Something I never thought I'd do and am still a little hesitant about- Sherloki in Omegaverse. I'll be honest, I generally am not a fan of omegaverse fics as the whole gender things are rife with non-con and misogynistic views even if that's by design, but this wormed its way into my head and has refused to leave despite me ignoring it for quite awhile. I'd originally intended to just write and not post, but figured someone might enjoy it, so here it is for anyone who is interested.In this verse, male Omegas are unheard of and generally not thought to be possible. On Asgard male Betas are treated poorly in comparison to their Alpha counterparts. So when Loki presents as an Omega he's pretty pissed about it and keeps it hidden from everyone with scent blockers and heat suppressants, while he publicly plays the role of a Beta pretending to be an Alpha. Sherlock is an Alpha that isn't too keen on the whole Alpha thing and is often mistaken as a Beta. These two hit it off and bond over their annoyance at the weight that's placed on secondary genders.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Unlikely meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of Omegaverse, there's some non-con elements, including attempted rape/sexual assault. Also some stereotyping based on secondary gender, etc. The basic gamut of issues of Omegaverse fics. In addition, Loki has a bit of body/gender dysphoria(?) and is very uncomfortable with his secondary gender and at times his intersex body. If this could trigger you, please avoid this fic.
> 
> The first few chapters are going to be fairly long, because I'd already written a good chunk before deciding to post the fic and it would be awkward to break up in certain areas.

Loki paces back and forth agitatedly, he eyes the SHIELD agents and feels relief- they’re clearly interpreting it as a predator stalking its prey, not the anxiety that he’s currently saddled with. He really doesn’t even mind being locked up, hadn’t Asgard been a gilded cage? And his time with the Chitauri had been far worse than anything the mortals could do. But he’s faced with a time-sensitive problem that he has no real solutions to, confined as he is, and without a proper resolution, well… he’d be as good as dead.

It was a few centuries ago that his problem first came to light. He’d been an adolescent, in that awkward stage between boy and man, when he’d begun to show signs of presenting. He’d locked himself in his rooms, unwilling to make a show of it like Thor- who’d dazzled the people with the strength of his own Alpha designation. Unlike Thor, Loki had not been so certain he’d present as Alpha, he’d hoped and pleaded with the Norns, but had ultimately retired to his chambers rather than risk the humiliation of a Beta presentation. Unlike most other realms Betas were treated poorly in comparison to Alphas while the Alpha’s were revered, their strength unparalleled by their beta counterparts; they were among the fiercest of Aesir warriors, and the Aesir loved nothing more than battle.

As such, he had hoped more than anything that he would be an Alpha- so that for once he could be seen as an equal to Thor and worthy of his family lineage. He’d been ecstatic when he’d begun to present and felt a tingling in his groin- surely this was the formation of his Alpha knot! Of course, he’d learned the truth far too late. Instead of a knot, he had a new slit tucked behind his balls. He hadn’t taken it well. He’d raged and screamed and cried until his throat was raw but still he was stuck with a horrible warmth and a desire to be fucked like a bitch in heat. At the time he'd been convinced his life was over, but for better or worse he'd gotten through it and kept his largest secret hidden.

Loki scowls as the memory surfaces, he’d taken great pains to ensure that he would not be discovered. After he’d first presented, he’d insisted on scent blockers before he would leave the safety of his room and then had procured heat suppressors in secret, using an illusion to purchase them. His own family and the rest of Asgard had been fooled. And now after centuries, the mortals were inadvertently threatening to expose him. 

“You must be really bored if you’re pacing that much, huh Lokes?”

Of course, it’s Stark. Loki’s turns slowly, unwillingly to let the mortal know he’d been caught off guard, and smirks, “Well, as entertaining as you mortals are, you’re rather simple. So yes, after a while it’s dull.”

Stark is sizing him up, looking thoughtful. “Well, I have been thinking of letting you outside to stretch your legs, provided you stay within SHIELD property of course.”

There’s a twinge of hope and Loki fights to squash it down, there’s no way Stark is that insane. “Why in Hel would you do that?”

Stark shrugs looking nonchalant, “The longer you’re in there the more time you have to plot. That and I think I’ve made some handcuffs that’ll stop your “magic” and I’m dying to try them out.”

That doesn’t sound pleasant, but far better than being stuck in a cage while he goes into heat. “You really trust me not to escape?”

“Not at all, but we’ve secured the perimeter with an electrical barrier and I have a friend that’s going to evaluate you before you go. He’s an excellent tracker too!”, Stark is grinning now, looking incredibly smug. That bodes poorly.

“As you say.” Loki doesn’t really care about escaping just now, only hiding during his heat. Stark punches a few buttons then produces a set of manacles from a suitcase and sends them into his cage. Loki can’t help but scowl. He’s meant to chain himself. The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth- it’s too similar to what had happened to the dread wolf Fenris when he was a boy. But like a fool, he slips them on and feels his seidr drain away, but that’s not all. His strength leaves as well. There’s a moment of panic before Loki regains control of himself, he’s still a trickster and a God even if he’s otherwise defenseless.

Stark nods to himself, paying little attention to Loki now, instead focused on some sort of readings. There’s a sound of a door opening and Loki glances over curiously. The man that walks in is tall, lean, and handsome, with _beautiful hair_. Loki grimaces at the last thought, his heat really is coming quickly. Though the newcomer holds himself well, there is no overwhelming scent or posturing so he takes the man for a Beta. The man watches him intently, looking over him as though he can see right through his skin. It sets Loki on edge, but he refuses to show it.

The newcomer seems to find whatever he was looking for and turns to Stark, “I believe that letting him out now would be best.”

That seems to throw Stark off. “Now? Now now? Shouldn’t we run some tests-”

The man rolls his eyes, “Please, you can see the desired effect has been achieved without them. And the sooner you do it the sooner I can monitor the situation.”

Stark shrugs, “It’s your funeral, Sherlock.”

_Sherlock. That’s an interesting name for a mortal. But what game is he playing?_

The mortal doesn’t look bothered. “I’ll be fine. I’m certain Loki will behave himself.”  
  


The trickster frowns, “What exactly are you expecting me to do?”

Stark grins, “You’ll have free run over the area we let you out in. It’s pretty large and spacious.”

“But?”

“Sherlock is going with you.”

Loki snarls “Absolutely not!”

Stark shrugs looking unconcerned. “It’s not up for debate Rudolph. Either Sherlock goes with you as a babysitter or you stay here in your cell.”

That’s not ideal but it is better than being stuck under the prying eyes of all of SHIELD. Perhaps he can lose his chaperone at some point. “...Fine.”

And so after a few hours of deliberation that Loki is not privy to, he finds himself free from his cell with a mortal trailing behind him. It’s nice to be outside again, the sun is bright and the area around them is fairly green. Best of all it’s not entirely flat and clear. There are peaks in the distance and forested looking area in front of them. Loki sets off at a brisk walk and to his disappointment, the mortal easily keeps up. He expects either threats or attempts at conversation but the mortal seems content to simply follow.

After a few hours of wandering, Loki has almost forgotten the mortal is with him. He jumps a bit when the mortal suddenly starts to speak.

“The perimeter is beyond the peak of that mountain,” The mortal gestures towards the area in question, “There should be caves nearby that will suit your needs.”

Sherlock certainly is intriguing. “And what needs might those be?”

The mortal furrows his brow. “You’re trying to hide for your heat.”

Loki freezes. _How could he know that? No one knows I’m an omega. There aren’t any other male omegas… are there?_ He’s almost convinced there’s going to be a punchline but the mortal looks incredibly serious. _“_ How?”

“I’m a detective, my job is to notice things. You hold yourself like an Alpha, speak like one, and generally act like one, but there are discrepancies. You overcompensate- stare down Alphas, posture to them, snap and growl at them indiscriminately when you detect them. Even if they aren’t really a threat. Similar with Betas, especially those you believe to be a threat, you threaten them and do your best to keep them away. But you ignore the omegas, an overly aggressive Alpha like you try to portray would be just as snappy with omegas, if not overly flirtatious. You pretend they don’t exist. Why? You have no desire for them, nor do you have a reason to make them fear you. So then why do you react aggressively to non-threatening betas and alphas when you don’t to omegas? Because there’s something you don’t want them to know. It’s not a hard leap to jump from that to you being an omega. Of course, there’s the issue of you being a male omega, but the balance of probability says that you were more likely to be omega than not. Otherwise, there could’ve been a neurological defect, but you seem rather rational. Then there were signs of an impending heat, small and not very clear signs sure, but I thought Stark might’ve been intelligent enough to see them. Clearly I was wrong.”

By the end of Sherlock’s explanation, Loki’s head feels fuzzy, whether because of the heat or the mortal he’s unsure. This man is truly… remarkable. The omega in him is screaming to take this mortal as a mate, but Loki does his best to ignore it. “What exactly do you plan to do with this information?”

Sherlock frowns at him, then seems to understand his concern. “I won’t tell anyone. It’s really not pertinent information, after all. And I promise, I’ll leave you to your heat when it comes, I can wander around somewhere.”

That surprises Loki, not the man keeping his secret, though it does make him relax, but that the man will leave him alone through his heat. “I would’ve thought you would stay with me. I can’t imagine SHIELD will be happy if you leave me alone.”

“They don’t need to know. And, well, I don’t want to risk doing anything… untoward. You’ve intrigued me quite a lot and I can’t entirely trust that I won’t want to err… mate with you.”

Loki gapes, “But you’re a beta!”

“No. Alpha. I don’t often act like one with the pointless posturing and brutish rules, but I am one of them.”

There’s a warmth that spreads through him at the knowledge, but Loki ignores it, blaming the upcoming heat. “I- I did not expect that.”

“I can say the same about you. Are there male omegas on Asgard?”

Loki shakes his head. “I take it there aren't any on Midgard either?”

“Not that I’m aware of, though I’m not the best person to ask. I’ve never had much interest in omegas before.”

Loki catches the ‘before’ and flushes red. _Come now, Loki you’re not a common whore. Go find yourself a cave to wait in._ “I- I believe I should go now. It’s coming on fast.” With that Loki quickly stalks away. The mortal stays and Loki squashes down the feeling of disappointment. At least the mortal respected his wishes, not every Alpha would.

Eventually, he finds a series of caverns that seem suitable, and Loki circles around them, trying to find a good place. He hears footfall behind him and sighs. So much for the mortal respecting his wishes. He stalks off annoyed, but still, the footsteps come closer. Loki whirls around ready to snap when he spies two strange SHIELD agents who are eyeing him predatorily.

Loki growls lowly “Leave!”

Neither of them flinch, instead moving closer to him. Every instinct is screaming for him to run, but his pride won’t allow it. 

“We heard Stark rendered you powerless. It would be a shame if someone squashed you... like an ant beneath a boot.”

So they want revenge for his actions against their realm… at least it’s better than the alternative. Loki glares, “I am a God.”

The larger of the two laughs “What’s a God with no powers?”

Loki is about to respond when he feels his heat start. The change in the agents is instantaneous- they lunge at him. Loki snarls and tries to fight them off, but without his usual strength and speed he’s thrown off, and the agents are well trained. They knock him down far too easily, mocking him all the while. 

“Well, I didn’t know you were a bitch.”

“No wonder he’s always strutting around like a whore.”

Loki curses at them, trying to fight even as he’s held down by the larger man who straddles him and the smaller who pins his arms. It’s hopeless but Loki isn’t one to submit. He manages to wiggle a leg free and give the large man a swift knee in the groin. Perhaps not the best idea as the man looks enraged with all the typical Alpha bravado. As a reward he’s roughly tied down, legs and arms bound together, preventing all movement. He expects the favor to be returned in kind, but instead, the man fumbles with his own trousers, yanking them down swiftly. Loki feels dread. He’d always known something like this would happen, but he’d hoped he could avoid it.

Loki does his best to keep his voice free of fear as he snarls “ **_Don’t you dare touch me, you inbred cretins!”_ **

He’s ignored, and now the smaller man smirks, before walking a short distance away to guard the entrance to the cavern. Loki wants to scream for help, but he knows no one will come. To be mated by these two… and what if they impregnate him, or worse try and claim him? Loki can’t help the shudder that runs through his body at the thought. Being raped is one thing, but surely they aren’t so base as to claim him?. It’s the larger of the two that walks back towards him and begins to fumble with the clasps of his armor. The brute gets frustrated and snarls, before pulling out a knife and attempting to cut through the armor. Despite the situation Loki can’t help but roll his eyes, Asgardian leather is far too strong to yield to a simple knife. His amusement doesn’t last long as the brute manages to undo one of his clasps, from there it’s all much easier and soon Loki’s own trousers are being jerked down. Loki renews his struggling, futile though it is. His cock is grabbed roughly and Loki howls in rage and shame at the violation, large hands wander over his body, and Loki snaps and growls with all his might but it’s all for naught. One hand finds his slit and it momentarily stills.

The man roars in laughter, “He’s got a cunt!”

The other stalks over from where he keeps guard, “Let me see that. Holy shit, he does! You really are a bitch.”

Fingers soon probe the entrance before shoving in roughly and Loki can’t help the whimper he lets out. They take it as lust from his heat, but in reality, it’s pain and humiliation. There’s nothing pleasurable about the violation he’s receiving. Not yet anyway, but the further into his heat he gets…. Will he start to enjoy it? The thought makes him ill. Almost as ill as the thought of being claimed by one of them. If they actually do it, well, he’ll kill himself the moment he’s able. It’s been a while since he’s actually been suicidal, but the thought of death doesn’t terrify him half as much as being bound to an Alpha who would rape him. The man momentarily removes his hand giving Loki a small amount of relief, before he frees his own cock. Loki’s heart sinks and he closes his eyes, unwilling to watch. He’s pulled closer and he feels the man start to line up with his entrance while he poises his mouth at the junction of Loki’s neck, threatening a claiming bite. Loki braces himself for the pain he knows is coming when there’s a shout. 

Loki’s eyes fly open in time to see the smaller man drop to the floor while the larger tries desperately to clamor to his feet. He doesn’t see the assailant, but Loki takes the opportunity to knock into his violator’s legs, making him fall. There’s a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye and the man is knocked unconscious by a vicious kick to the head. Loki shivers even as he’s swiftly untied. All Loki can ask is “How?”

“I stayed where you left me for a while but I started to get worried. I knew SHIELD had agents near the perimeter but didn’t know where, so I started tracking you. I found you here with them, and well… I would’ve intervened sooner but they were armed so I had to take out the first one without being seen, which is easier said than done. I got lucky that he turned to watch…”

There are many things Loki wants to do at the moment, the urge to scream and cry is not insignificant, but instead, he fumbles with his trousers, doing his best to buckle them up with trembling fingers. He attempts to redo his intricate armor several times and fails embarrassingly.

Sherlock coughs awkwardly “I can help if you want.”

Loki nods curtly. It’s not like he could feel much worse at this point.

The Alpha is swift and gentle, doing his best not to touch him. The thought makes Loki feel more depressed, but the man nods to himself when it’s done. “There. That should be better.”

Loki can’t help the small smile that quirks his lips at the satisfied look on the human’s face. His eyes turn back towards the SHIELD agents and his smile vanishes. Loki grabs the knife the large man had used earlier and stalks towards him. He expects the mortal to stop him, but he doesn’t say a word, so Loki plunges the dagger into his jugular repeatedly until blood slicks the floor of the cave before doing the same to the other man. He feels slightly better afterward. Wordlessly he offers the knife to the Alpha but the man shakes his head.

“Keep it in case you need to defend yourself. I assume you’ll want to find somewhere else. You should follow me, I saw a much better place on my way here.”

Loki nods wordlessly and trails after his mortal. Loki internally scowls at the thought. _He’s not mine. Maybe… maybe he should be? If he wants me after…_

The mortal comes to a stop at a stream. “You should clean yourself here.”

Loki isn't able to stop the look of hurt that appears on his face at those words, callous but not inaccurate-he's unclean...

The mortal frowns, before realizing how Loki had taken it. He hurriedly clarifies. “Blood. You’ve got arterial blood everywhere. You don’t want it caked on, it’ll smell horrid after a few days.” 

He sounds sincere enough that Loki decides to believe him. Sighing, he gingerly steps into the water. There’s no way in Hel he’s taking off his armor, while he trusts Sherlock not to hurt him, he’d had plenty of opportunities to do so, he’s paranoid of anything else happening. It’s not very deep so he has to sit down in the middle of the stream to wash his torso. To say nothing of his blood-caked hair. Sherlock is poised nearby and sees how he struggles to get the blood out of his hair with trembling fingers. Wordlessly he walks over and helps, running his fingers through Loki’s silken black tresses. It might be because he's in heat, but it feels incredibly good, and Loki wants to stay here with the mortal forever.

“You- you should share my heat with me?” Loki winces even as he says it. It sounds half like a question and half a statement. “If you wish to, that is.”

The mortal is silent for a few seconds before responding. “I don’t think that would be wise.”

Loki feels a deep ache in his chest. “Oh. Of course. I shouldn’t have-” _Assumed you’d be interested in me to start with. Would find me attractive. Would want a freak like me. Would have an interest in someone that’s been... touched by another Alpha so recently._

The mortal takes a deep breath. “It’s not what you think. You’re in heat. You can’t… consent to anything right now. I won’t take advantage of you now, but if after the heat you still feel the same, maybe we could try something.”

Loki nods reluctantly, he doesn’t feel like he’s unable to think, but he supposes his head is fairly muddled. “That- that is acceptable.”

Now cleaned to Sherlock’s satisfaction, Loki trudges behind him. The perfect picture of an omega obediently following his Alpha, but at the moment Loki can’t bring himself to care. He’s tired and scared and mortified and just ready for his heat to end already. So what if he’s following his Alpha? At the moment he doesn’t want to worry about anything so he’s perfectly content to allow the Alpha to handle things for him.


	2. Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content this chapter.

“Here we are,” Sherlock says gesturing at the new cavern, it’s tucked away in a forest and seems more secluded than the previous series of caves. Loki nods in approval moving inside, brow now covered with a thin layer of sweat. 

Sherlock doesn’t move and Loki glances back suddenly nervous, “You’re not coming with me?”

The mortal sucks in a breath, “I can’t. I don’t want to risk taking advantage of you. I’ll be outside if anything should happen.”

Loki nods as though it's alright, but it’s really not. He wants to cry at the moment, but he forces the feeling down, not wanting to be seen as a typical emotional omega. He feels… vulnerable as he enters the cavern alone. Logically, it’s fairly safe, there’s only a single entrance and it’s small enough that he could easily spot an intruder. The knowledge doesn’t stop him from worrying, especially as his heat intensifies.

It’s a terrible feeling, one he’s only experienced when he first presented due to liberal usage of heat suppressants which may not have been entirely healthy but he had never much cared for his own health. His body feels like it’s on fire and he’s soon forced to shed his protective armor which only adds to his sense of unease. Then there’s the  _ need,  _ a desire for a partner to fuck and protect him all the while, it’s more intense than anything he’s felt before. Probably not helped by the fact that he’d suppressed all of his previous heats. The longer he sits, the worse he starts to feel. 

He whimpers softly as desire and arousal wracks through his body making him far too sensitive especially with nothing to stimulate him. It’s all he can do to keep his hands off himself, too proud to finger himself like a wanton peasant. But his need only intensifies and Loki whines. He needs something, some sort of relief but he doesn’t find any. He writhes on the floor of the cavern desperate for touch and soon begins to keen loudly. 

That draws the mortal into the cavern, and Loki’s attention is instantly drawn to him.

Loki watches, panting heavily, as the mortal enters. It’s evident he was only trying to check on the trickster, but instead found himself drawn to Loki like a magnet. Loki latches onto him when he’s close enough to touch. Before he knows it, Sherlock finds himself on the floor with a lap full of god. Instinct has completely overwhelmed Loki, and he rubs against the mortal, dry-humping him, all shame temporarily forgotten as his brain clouds with lust. It’s all Sherlock can do not to rip his clothes off, his instincts are screaming at him to take the omega in front of him and claim him, and it takes a gargantuan amount of effort to resist the urge. He’s not helped at all by the God who nuzzles his head against his chest as he whimpers pitifully. It takes several hours before Loki’s head begins to clear and longer still before he’s mostly back to normal save for a bit hormonal.

Loki flushes as he recalls his brazen actions. He’d been exactly what he loathed about omegas- clingy, emotional, overly horny, and overall pathetic. He quickly pulls his armor back on. “I apologize for the way I acted. It was... uncouth and licentious.”

Sherlock shakes his head in dismissal, “You weren’t yourself at the time. I almost lost control and I wasn’t even in heat.”

Well, if they’re being honest. “I wish you had. I wouldn’t have regretted it or blamed you.”

Sherlock is silent for a moment, “Perhaps next time.”

Loki smiles sadly, “Unfortunately, there may not be a next time. It could be decades until my next heat cycle, and by then, well, you mortals don’t have very long lifespans.”

That gives the human pause. His brow furrows as he seems to contemplate something.“If you don’t want my affection, you can tell me to back off.”

That causes the God to raise a brow “Oh? What kind of affection did you have in mind?”  _ If you ask me now, I wouldn’t say no to letting you fuck me. Please do, before I shut you out. _

“I was going to ask about courting you, but it seems you want something else at the moment.”

Loki swallows and licks his lips in anticipation. “I might have something in mind.”

Sherlock’s eyes are burning with intensity, but the detective still doesn’t move. “Tell me, so I know I’m not simply misinterpreting things. I don’t want to be another Alpha that assumes an omega is willing when they aren’t.”

It’s hard for Loki to admit his feelings, but he tries, “I- I would like you to-to fuck me. I’m not still consumed by my heat, but the thought of sex is still very appealing. I’ve wanted someone for a very long time, but I couldn’t trust any of the Aesir. If they’d discovered what I am… well, I”m not even sure exactly what I am. You’re not the type to lord it over me and mock me for it. I think you are a good...fit... for me.”

It’s only then that Sherlock moves, capturing Loki’s lips in a kiss. Loki can’t help but melt into it, a tongue prods at his lips and Loki obliges, opening his own to let it in. As passionate as it is, Loki’s fairly certain he’s having his mouth mapped out and analyzed, but he can’t quite bring himself to care. They break apart for air and Loki hurriedly starts removing his armor,  _ again.  _ Sherlock is much more careful and sets his clothes down neatly, while Loki watches him strip impatiently. Loki sighs, slinks down to the ground, and spreads his legs apart, trying to urge the Alpha on. For a moment Sherlock freezes, before hurriedly undressing the remainder of his clothes. Loki can’t help but stare at the Alpha’s cock. Though it’s flaccid the member is much larger than Loki’s own semi-hard cock and the God flushes in embarrassment; he knew that Alpha cocks were generally large, but he hadn’t believed his own to be so small.  _ I shouldn’t be surprised, I’ve always been lacking in anything that’s traditional masculine.  _

The detective frowns at him “Stop that. You’ve got your self-loathing face on”

Loki blinks in surprise “There’s a face?”

“Yes, you make it quite a lot. And I’ve only known you a day.”

“You must admit that it’s pretty slutty to let an Alpha I just met fuck me. Giant cock or not.”

“Is that what this is about?,” Sherlock gazes intently at Loki then shifts his eyes down to Loki’s cock, “There’s nothing wrong with you. Anatomically you’re actually nearly perfect.”

“You’re easily twice my size lengthwise and much thicker in girth as well. How can I not feel ashamed?”

“Because it’s a stupid thing to compare. Some people are taller, some are stronger, some have short vaginas, some have large breasts, there are so many differences that are simply the result of genetics and have no real value.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t understand. You’re what most men wish they were.”

“Please enlighten me.”

“You- Fine. I’ve never been seen as masculine. I preferred my books to fighting. I prefer daggers and seidr for long-range combat rather than short-range which is traditional, everyone has always called me feminine for that. Everything I’ve done has been considered feminine. Then I present as omega, which only females are, and end up with a cunt which I had no desire for. Then to top all of that off, my cock is also pathetic. What next? I’m impotent? I grow breasts? I feel like a pathetic excuse for a man. I’m close enough to a woman already… You’re muscular and well-endowed, a perfect Alpha...”

Sherlock shakes his head, “I’m anything but. You mistook me for a beta, which most others do as well. It doesn’t bother me very much, but I can see how being misgendered could hurt you. It might not help, but I view you as wholly male except that you have female genitalia as well as male.”

Loki pauses, “That- actually does help a small amount. At least you don’t view me as a woman.” He sighs bitterly, “Now if only all of Asgard would share your views, and Midgard, actually most of the realms.”

The detective pauses, considering God’s words. “Loki, do you dislike being seen as feminine or just how others view you.”

“Is there a difference?”

“A fairly big one. Either you dislike being seen as feminine because you view yourself as entirely male. Or you dislike the way others would treat you if they saw you as feminine when they think you should be male.”

Loki is silent for several seconds, considering and Sherlock has his answer before Loki speaks. When he finally does it’s very softly as though he’s afraid to voice his true feelings, “I- when I was much younger just a boy I used to play with mother’s dresses, as children do. Mother caught me one time and made me promise to never do it again. Eventually, I grew old enough to understand the problem and lost the desire for such things. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be a man at all but sometimes I felt like I wasn’t. It’s a bit difficult to explain.” 

“You may be genderfluid. That or you simply enjoy cross-dressing from time to time. I favor the former.” Loki looks confused so Sherlock clarifies. “You’re don’t have one set gender, sometimes you’re one sometimes you’re another, neither, or somewhere in between. ”

There’s a pause as the God tries to process the new information, finally, he looks to Sherlock, eyes soft and vulnerable “Is that... acceptable?”

“If you’re asking if I’m alright with that, then yes. I’m not one to get upset over inconsequential things.”

Loki gives Sherlock a small smile before clearing his throat. “As lovely as this little talk has been, can we get back to what we were doing?

Sherlock nods and moves to straddle the omega who makes a pleased noise, opening his legs wider in encouragement. Sherlock takes the hint, and lines himself up before looking to Loki, “You’re certain you want this?”

“Yes. Though I must warn you that I haven’t… done this before. I might disappoint you.”

“Neither have I, but it should be fairly instinctual.”

Loki’s jaw drops “You haven’t? Why the hel not? You’re intelligent, attractive, well-endowed, an Alpha-”

“I didn’t have an interest before. Most omegas weren’t very attractive to me and most betas wouldn’t want an Alpha due to the mechanics-”

Loki snorts in amusement, “A polite way of saying they couldn’t handle Alpha cocks.” 

The detective ignores him, “I never really had a strong desire for sex, so I never went looking for it.” Loki snorts at that, but Sherlock continues. “Besides, I tend to anger or upset people. The idea of someone wanting me simply because I’m an Alpha was abhorrent and knotting a stranger has never seemed particularly appealing.”

“And knotting me?”

The mortal goes still, eyes darkening with Alpha lust, “I am interested in that, but if you don’t want to-”

“Oh please do. I very much like the idea.”

The mortal gives a sharp nod, “Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

Sherlock pushes in very slowly. Loki whines as he does so, it’s a very tight fit but Sherlock does his best to allow Loki to adjust. The god makes a constant stream of vocalization but doesn’t appear to be in pain so Sherlock continues inching in. Then when Sherlock is fully sheathed and begins to move, Loki increases his volume, moaning and whining his name and occasionally uttering a phrase in a language the mortal can’t understand.

Sherlock is fairly gentle, firm, but not aggressive like he’d heard most Alphas were when mating. Loki greatly appreciates it but isn’t quite able to verbalize at the moment. Although he’d thought fast and hard would be best, moderate pacing and firm thrusts seem to be perfect for him. The human only just fits and Loki feels impossibly full already, nevermind when the knot actually forms. And isn’t that a thought? Loki can’t help the whimper that escapes him as he imagines the knot inside of him, filling him up even more. It’s simultaneously enticing and daunting. It’s the combination of the thought and a particularly sharp thrust from the mortal that has the God coming with a shout. He’s in the throes of orgasm when he feels a sudden warmth and then a great pressure against his walls. Loki lets out a loud yelp as the knot locks into place, stretching him further than he thought possible, it’s a wonderful sensation and Loki comes again with a whine.

When he comes down, Loki smiles up at Sherlock tiredly. “That was well worth whatever comes of this.”

The detective smiles down at him looking amused, “You’re a bit of a size queen.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You like being stretched open. You’d enjoy Anal.”

Loki’s face flushes at the thought, “If your knot comes down in a timely fashion we can try it. Do I have a curfew I need to return by?”

“They didn’t specify, but better to head back before they get too worried. I don’t imagine either of us would be happy to be caught like this.”

The god grimaces, it would not go over very well if they were discovered at this moment, with Sherlock’s knot locked deep inside. He wants to cuddle closer to the mortal and enjoy the sensation of the knot inside of him, but as ever he’s unable to leave things alone.“What happens when we go back? Are you- will I see you again?”

Sherlock is silent for a few seconds, and Loki curls in on himself, suddenly feeling very foolish.  _ You idiot. He got what he wanted, and is done with you. Who can blame him? There was no chance he would want you for anything other than a quick fuck. You’re wrong and broken and so far from what any Alpha would want in their omega- _

“I don’t know. I don’t work for SHIELD so it would be difficult to spend time with you. Unless I somehow convince them that I need to be the one to monitor you. I’ll see what I can do.”

“You still want me?” Loki didn’t mean for it to sound half so broken, but it does.

Sherlock for his part looks bewildered, “I-yes. Did I do something?”

“No. I just- I thought maybe you didn’t want me as anything more than a quick fuck. That I’d read too much into it. I haven’t really had any meaningful friendships let alone relationships.”

“I’m not that kind of Alpha. I thought I made it clear that I don’t normally have sex with random strangers.”

Loki gives a sad smile, “It’s not you- I just- I find it hard to imagine myself as appealing. I wouldn’t blame you if you walked away.”

“A bit difficult at the moment.”

That makes Loki giggle slightly and the mortal grins at him looking pleased with himself. The detective is incredibly alluring and the knot has almost gone down... Loki rolls his hips slightly, testing the waters. 

“Loki….”

The mortal’s voice is deeper than normal, sounding strained on the edge of letting Alpha instincts take over. It does something to him and without even thinking about it, he’s thrusting his hips into the mortals. There’s a little growl and Loki abruptly finds himself being fucked, this time it’s faster and rougher but Loki can’t find it in himself to complain… making the detective lose control is something to feel proud of. He soon feels Sherlock tensing and knows what’s to follow, sure enough, there’s a sensation of warmth as semen floods inside and then intense pressure as the knot forms, Loki comes as it swells and pants as Sherlock fucks him through it and then keeps fucking even when Loki comes down. He’s so oversensitive that he’s panting and whining as the knot is thrust deeper inside- the sensation is incredible and teeters on the brink of pleasure and pain. The mortal makes a grunt and Loki can’t help the whimper he makes as his hips push up into the human’s once more. There’s something to be said about pushing one’s Alpha but the exact expression temporarily eludes him.

As exhausted as he is, the mortal doesn’t seem to want to stop and Loki can’t keep up. His hips still and he lies exhausted while the human continues to thrust in and out in a frenzy. Loki allows his eyes to close and simply focuses on the sensations- the friction and fullness are incredible and his passage is still coated in Semen, making it easier for the mortal to slide in and out. He could easily get used to this, provided he doesn’t go into heat and has time to rest, as it is Loki is utterly exhausted-his eyes feel very heavy and the weight of the human on top of him is nice… Would it be rude to fall asleep? There’s a sharp nip at the column of his throat and Loki bucks his hips automatically. Not quite a claiming bite but close. And with how out of it Sherlock is, it seems fairly likely that he’ll end up claimed by the time they’re done here. And/or pregnant- There’s another trickle of warmth and Loki sighs as yet another knot fills him and then the mortal’s mouth is at his collar and Loki stills, wondering if the mortal will go through with it. There’s a moment's hesitation before the detective’s mouth clamps down and Loki moans as a wave of pleasure washes through his body. He’s been claimed by his Alpha. He suddenly feels very calm and content, which combined with his exhaustion allows him to drift off to sleep.

When Loki wakes the first thing he sees is the mortal pacing and looking incredibly distraught. “Ooh, you must be upset if you’re walking like that.”

Sherlock quickly stalks over to him, dropping down beside the God, eyes full of guilt. The mortal actually looks on the verge of tears. “I’m so sorry. I lost control and hurt you.”

Loki scoffs, “Oh please... lost control, yes. But hurt me? Hardly. Admittedly I’m a little sore and tender but otherwise unharmed.”

“When I came back to myself, you were unconscious… I thought that I had…”

“Raped me? Actually, I fell asleep after you finished for the third time. I imagine you stopped there, but I was too exhausted to really pay attention. Don’t forget I egged you on, what is the saying about pushing an Alpha? Oh, it eludes me for the moment. I certainly stirred something up that I wasn’t entirely prepared for but I don’t really regret it.” Loki can practically feel the detective’s emotions, there’s a small amount of relief but a greater amount of guilt mingled with anger at his own lack of control. Actually… he can feel the detective’s emotions. Yay for being claimed. “Are you regretting claiming me?”

That has alarm shooting through the mortal. “I claimed you?!”

“Ouch. Yes… I thought you’d remember that bit.”

The detective’s eyes are wide as his mind races “But- you’re going to live for much longer than I will and then…”

Loki shrugs, after everything he’s been through he’s learned to take things as they come. “That’s a problem for later. Besides, I very well may have your offspring to keep me company. You certainly knotted me enough.”

Sherlock chokes and splutters and Loki raises a brow at him, completely unimpressed. “Surely you aren’t surprised? It wasn’t during the peak of my heat, but soon enough afterward that I likely am still fertile.” Loki frowns, glaring at the Alpha. “I trust you don’t intend to simply run off if I do fall pregnant?”

“No, but-”

“Then calm yourself _Alpha.,_ ” Loki growls lowly, sounding every bit the Alpha that he wishes he was. “ I may be an omega, but I am capable of making decisions on my own. I could’ve stopped you, and even in your instinct-driven state I believe you would have listened if I’d asked you to stop. But I didn’t because, correct me if I’m misinterpreting things, you’ve wanted me from the start as I have you. Something that hasn’t happened for either of us before. I have no regrets, so don’t insult me by regretting things on my behalf.”

Sherlock sighs, Loki is being very difficult. “It’s not because you’re an omega. Had you not recently been in heat I wouldn’t have a problem with it, but heat alters the mind in the same way that alcohol and other substances do and it’s wrong to take advantage in those situations as well.”

Loki rolls his eyes, “My heat wasn’t still actively progressing. Maybe my inhibitions were lowered, but evidently yours were as well. There’s a difference between consuming a glass of mead and a barrel of it, as well you know. I’m not delicate, mortal.”

Sherlock shakes his head, they’re not getting anywhere with this conversation and Loki truly seems unbothered, so for the moment, he decides to let it go. “We do need to get you back very quickly. Perhaps we can discuss our stipulations about this, whatever this is, on the way.”

“I will go back after I’ve bathed.”

“Loki, we’ve been gone-”

“ **_I_ ** am the one who has  _ semen _ dripping down their legs and chest. Do you truly expect me to return like this? They’d smell it on me immediately.” Loki scowls, “Do what you must, but I am cleansing myself with or without your supervision.” Loki doesn’t wait for a response, stalking off towards the stream he’d used previously. Sherlock follows closely. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive, and Loki immediately sets to work, making no effort to conceal himself from the Alpha. And why should he? He’d already had him, and Loki is not a common blushing omega.

“Care to discuss your views on our relationship?” Sherlock asks, cutting straight to the point.

Loki glances up with narrowed eyes “We’re mates. We fuck each other and only each other- I do not share and I don’t expect you to either. Love is something I view as a child’s prayer- steeped in naivety and not reality, so don’t believe I’ll be some lovestruck idiot. Don’t misunderstand me, I like you a lot- we wouldn’t be in this situation if I didn’t, but I’m no blushing maiden who’ll fall so far for you that I can’t think about anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am not something that can be so easily controlled.”

“I don’t want you to be, it would be incredibly boring if you were.”

“Good. I’m also not a ‘Yes, Alpha’ kind of omega. I do what I want. I’ll push back, test the limits, it’s simply my nature to rebel. I won’t defer to you simply because you’re an Alpha. I’m willing to cede control to you during intercourse because I enjoy you taking charge, but don’t expect it anywhere else. You are to share my heats with me if they come around again, whether or not we use pregnancy preventatives is up for debate, but I do not want to be alone during a heat! You have no idea how awful it is to have such intense lust and not be able to release it…”

“That sounds reasonable.”

Loki cocks his head at the mortal, “And you? What would you have me do?”

Sherlock shrugs, eyes boring deep into Loki’s, “I’m not very fussy. I just want you to be mine and be safe.”

“Oh? No demands? No schedules for when I must please you?”

The detective wrinkles his nose, “Do Alphas really do that?”

“Oh yes. I’ve heard many an omega talk of her schedule. Generally, sex is scheduled every day, often multiple times a day. To me, it seems to take the fun out of it, but I suppose I’m not experienced enough to truly know. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s simply because their Alpha’s like being controlling.”

“Alpha instincts are a thing, but quite a lot of things you’ve mentioned sound abusive.”

Loki fights the urge to roll his eyes, it’s not the mortal’s fault he hasn’t seen the truth about his fellows, they’re fairly good at hiding it behind the veneer of “instincts”. “Many Alphas  _ are _ abusive. I’ve met many over the centuries and you’re the only one I’ve trusted enough to not only mate me, but claim me. Some of your fellows are vile brutes that enjoy making omegas suffer, and at least on Asgard face no consequences for doing so. They find someone weaker than they are and do as they please. On Asgard a lone omega in heat is seen as an open invitation because  _ ‘Why would you be alone if you knew you would go into heat soon?’ ‘It’s not the Alpha’s fault, their instincts kicked in!’  _ Rape of omegas is always blamed on the omega. I am grateful you prevented the brute from actual penetration, that would have been… difficult for me. ”

Sherlock growls lowly in anger at the thought, and Loki suppresses a shudder while licking his lips. It’s an odd sensation for the God- there’s a small amount of instinctual fear at the sound, but it also sends a wave of arousal right through him. The mortal’s eyes catch his stiffening member and he quickly turns away much to Loki’s disappointment. Perhaps he is being a bit greedy, but he’s missed out on centuries worth of sex! “Mortal, fuck me,” Loki says as commandingly as he can at the moment.

The mortal sighs loudly, turning back to look at the God, “Loki, we need to go-” Sherlock pauses as he catches sight of the trickster and it takes all the detective’s strength to ignore the trickster who’s spread himself out in a clear invitation. “We have to leave now. I know you don’t want to be caught in a compromising position, and I’d like to avoid it as well.” Sherlock abruptly turns and walks away to a safe distance where the sight of the God won't tempt him.

The God puts his armor back on with a scowl, glaring daggers at the back of his Alpha’s head. Would it truly have been so terrible to delay their return a little bit? Cleanup would be very easy. The crux of the matter is that he really doesn’t want to go… “Run away with me.”

The mortal sighs, further agitating Loki, “We can’t. They’d find us and then we’d be worse off than we already are.”

“I’m a male omega, who’s possibly pregnant, and am trapped among enemies who’d love to harm me, and it’s highly unlikely that I’ll be able to see you again. I don’t see how it could be much worse.”

“If they find out, they’ll be proactive about separating us. As of now, we have the advantage.”

The God growls, but offers no further protests. “As you wish.”


	3. Love and Lust

His mortal manages to divert the ire of SHIELD and Loki isn’t entirely sure how. His mate is certainly intelligent, but he’s far too blunt, yet somehow that seems to have worked in his advantage. They take everything Sherlock says as truth. When he claims that the agents Loki killed were ‘HYDRA’ they accept it unquestioningly. It drives Loki insane. Every fiber of his being balks at how easy it is, it should be a struggle but it’s not. The mortal even manages to convince Thor, of all people, that with his magic and strength stripped he’s vulnerable and needs to be kept protected somewhere no one would think to find him. They debate about Stark’s building but eventually his mortal slips in Baker Street as an option and since he’d already proven he could handle Loki, they eventually concur. It’s absolutely infuriating and Loki doesn’t have to fake his ire at the situation though it’s not exactly what the others think.

He’s not upset that he’ll be with his mortal, but at how easily he leads them to the conclusion. Loki has always been known as a silver-tongue, the liesmith, the charm-speaker, but he can never quite cultivate the trust that his mortal does without trying. Once again Loki finds himself cursing his gender status, it had always been more difficult for him to manipulate Alphas, as though they subconsciously recognized him as an Omega, it took all of his many centuries to get even a modicum of what his Alpha had just accomplished. He can’t blame Sherlock, and he doesn’t really, but he absolutely loathes being an omega and what it entails. He’s suitably sulky as they wait for a quinjet to take them to an ‘airport’ near London and the other mortals seem relaxed enough, his disposition putting them at ease, Thor threatens him as he expected but Loki pays him no mind.

They don’t speak on the flight, nor when they get into an automobile to take them to his mortal’s abode. The silence is comfortable and Loki is glad that his mortal can appreciate it, unlike Thor and Stark who both seem to never shut up. It’s only when they walk up a short few steps that Sherlock finally addresses him.

“This is 221B my flat, 221C is the basement and unoccupied, and likely never will be. 221A is Mrs. Hudson’s flat, she’s our landlady and she’ll claim to not be our housekeeper but that doesn’t seem to deter her. I think you’ll get along well. John is my best friend and colleague, he helps me with my cases. He used to live here but he doesn’t at the moment. I’m sure he’ll come over as soon as he knows I’m back.”

Loki tenses involuntarily, he hadn’t thought about others. “What are their designations?”

Sherlock pauses as he unlocks the door, allowing Loki his first view of the flat. “John’s a Beta. Mrs. Hudson is an Alpha.”

Loki’s eyes dart to the mortal’s, concern evident. 

Sherlock is quick to attempt to soothe him. “It’ll be alright. Mrs. Hudson will probably just mother you. She does John and I.”

Loki looks around his new quarters, they’re a bit quaint but seem decent enough. Certainly better than the cage. He finds himself calming involuntarily and stiffens again, unsure of what exactly was happening. Of course, the bond. The mortal somehow projected it to him. “Don’t do that!”

Sherlock furrows his brow, “I beg your pardon?”

He didn’t notice. Typical. “You’re projecting your emotions at me. It’s... unsettling.”

“Oh.” 

There’s a moment of concentration and then the sense of calm is gone, leaving sheer panic that takes his breath away. The difference is overwhelming which only serves to heighten his turbulent emotions. Loki feels distress rolling off the mortal, the Alpha instincts to protect warring with the mortal’s desire to allow Loki space. It’s Loki that breaks first, a fact that devastates him and brings him to the brink of tears, he reaches out to the mortal physically and mentally for comfort. Sherlock gingerly places a hand on his back, unwilling to overstep. There’s a subtle change in the mortal’s scent, and it takes Loki a few seconds to identify- arousal. Loki snaps his head up, eyes darkening with rage only to stop at the look of utter confusion on the mortal’s face.

“You smell odd like you’re going into heat.”

“You’re aware I just finished my heat.  _ You _ smell aroused.”

The mortal frowns, as though he hadn’t been aware of the fact and it clicks in Loki’s brain. “You’re going into rut!”

Sherlock blinks rapidly, “I- Are you certain?”

“Don’t you know what rut feels like?”

“No, I’ve never had one before. It generally requires physical attraction to an omega-”

“And you’ve never wanted an omega before. Fuck.”

The mortal looks distressed, “I’m sorry, Loki. You don’t have to stay here while it happens, or you can and I can stay somewhere else, maybe Mycroft’s... That’s probably for the best-”

Loki rolls his eyes,“Sherlock, this is your first rut, it’s not going to be quick. Norns, my heat was incredibly fast and it was still awful. This is not ideal but I shan’t leave you alone for it, especially not when I asked you to be with me for my next heat.”

Sherlock doesn’t look convinced, actually, he looks miserable. “I couldn’t properly control myself during your heat, what if I hurt you?”

Loki wrinkles his nose in annoyance. “I’m not weak! Even if my strength and magic is gone, I can take care of myself. I’ve been through much worse than you could accidentally do. Frankly, I’m more worried about your… friends.”

That set’s the mortal in motion. “We have to tell Mrs. Hudson.”

“Sherlock, wait-” Loki hisses in alarm.

“If we don’t someone’s bound to walk in on us. I’m fairly certain that you’d loathe it as much as I would.”

Loki doesn’t have a response. “Damn Stark. If I had my magic-”

“You don’t. This is the only way. MRS. HUDSON!!!!”

Loki can’t help the yelp he makes as the mortal yells which aggravates him and sets him more on edge. It doesn’t take long before an exasperated looking older mortal arrives, giving Sherlock a disapproving look, before settling on him. Loki almost withers under her intense gaze, but she brightens.

“Oh, Sherlock! You’ve got yourself an omega. I always knew you’d find a man to settle down with. He seems very sweet.”

“I’m not- How did you know I’m an omega?”

“Well, Sherlock here is being very protective of you. Also, it smells like he’s just about to go into a rut. I can’t smell you over his scent but that’s probably on purpose, hmm?. I’m assuming that’s what you wanted to discuss. I’m happy to clear out. I’d rather not hear all the noises….”

Loki’s face flushes scarlet at the implication, but the mortal isn’t perturbed. “Not bad, Mrs. Hudson. I think you’re better than John. His powers of deduction are still lacking.”

She preens at Sherlock’s praise and turns to Loki. “You’re a special young man aren’t you? Not everyone can handle Sherlock, you must be very tough.”

Loki relaxes minutely face flushing in embarrassment, maybe he does like this mortal woman after all. “Thank you?”

“Well, you boys have fun. I’ll tell John you won’t be back for a while. Call me when it’s over. And for God’s sake, clean up after yourselves, I am NOT your housekeeper!”

Loki glances at his mortal, face flushed scarlet as she leaves. “I think I liked her.”

“I told you, you would. We should discuss our limits before I actually go into rut. What are you willing and unwilling to do?”

Loki suddenly feels shy and mentally berates himself.  _ Come now, Loki. You’re a God and a prince, there’s no need for you to be tongue-tied like some common peasant.  _ “I- uh I think I’ll do anything. I don’t- I don’t know what interests me. Aside from your cock.” 

The mortal’s eyes widen in surprise, mouth opening slightly as he struggles for a response. Loki’s blush spreads down his neck as his face contorts in horror. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”  _ Norns, kill me now.  _ “I’m sorry. I’m a bit- uhh flustered. You’re hot- It’s hot- I- I think I should shut up now.”

Sherlock’s brow furrows as he looks at Loki thoughtfully. “You smell like heat.”

“We went through that-”

“Yes, but you  _ really _ smell like heat now. I’m more in tune with your scent now and it’s not just my rut. You’re going into heat again.”

“Noooo. Nope. No.” Fuck. “How in Helheim is that possible?”

Sherlock shrugs, “Perhaps my rut triggered it. It was unusually short for a heat, maybe it didn’t actually finish, it just spotted and is resuming. Or it could be something to do with us bonding.”

Loki groans,“ I hate going into heat. Please tell me you’ll actually fuck me this time. I might die if I go through it alone again.”

“Well, I believe that would be acceptable. Provided we finish setting our boundaries.”

The god growls in frustration, “Urghh. I don’t have boundaries. Do what you want, as long as it ends with me being fucked I don’t care! What are your limits?”

The detective coughs, “I don’t have many but I can’t give blowjobs, or at least not deepthroat. My mouth is fine but I can’t deal with something in my throat. It’s a nightmare for throat swabs as it makes me panic.”

Loki frowns in concern. “That’s alright. I didn’t expect you to perform fellatio on me anyhow. A thought strikes him and he tenses, there’s a moment of hesitation as he wonders if he should ask. “ Did you- is there a reason for your distress?”

“Not that I know of. It’s possible that I deleted something, but I’m fairly certain there’s no past trauma. I wouldn’t mind doing it if I could without panicking, but I don’t imagine either of us would enjoy my jaw locking.” That sounds like truth to Loki and he relaxes minutely, releasing tension he hadn’t been aware he’d had.

“That would not be ideal, no,” Loki says with a wince. “I- thank you for considering it. Most Alpha’s only care about their own pleasure and not that of their omegas. That you would even think of doing such a thing for me is…” Loki struggles for a word but can’t quite find the perfect one; he glances up at the mortal and almost laughs at how uncomfortable he looks, pupils blown wide and fixed on his throat. “Oh darling, allow me to help you with that.”

Sherlock momentarily snaps out of it. “I apologize. I heard what you said but was… distracted.”

“I’m sure you were,” Loki purrs, stretching himself enticingly.

Sherlock growls low, clearly fighting himself and Loki can’t help but tease him more. “I don’t have a problem giving blowjobs, you know. Actually, I think it sounds fun.”

“You can’t.” Sherlock manages to force out, eyes darkened in lust. “You could suffocate.”

Loki raises his brow. “Is that a challenge? I do so love proving people wrong.” He walks towards the mortal, tugging him close enough to kiss.

“Loki…”

The God drops to his knees and cranes his head up to look directly into the mortal’s eyes. “Tell me now if you don’t want this. Else be silent and let me work.”

The mortal sucks in a breath but doesn’t otherwise comment for some time. There’s a small amount of concern in his eyes but it’s far outweighed by lust. Finally, he gives a rough nod, “Alright.”

Loki doesn’t respond, instead nimbly reaching for the detective’s zipper and roughly removing the offending clothing. The mortal’s already hard and dripping precum, courtesy of his rut combined with Loki’s own heat. Loki can’t help but feel a little smug at that-to have driven the normally stoic man this far, and hopefully farther soon, is absolutely intoxicating. At least he is wanted, and desperately by the look of things. It’s why Loki feels no shame when he takes the cock in hand, stroking it almost reverently as he familiarizes himself with the feel. It’s hot, almost unbearably so for the frost giant blood within him, but there’s something about the temperature that drives him wild and his own cock grows heavy, straining against his trousers. Loki ignores it and the acute wetness that spreads rapidly, instead focusing on his mate. He licks the head experimentally catching stray droplets of pre-cum as he does so and hums in approval at the taste, it’s odd but not unpleasant.

The mortal groans and Loki can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face as he teases the mortal more. He laps gingerly at the head and tongues the slit experimentally as his hands fondle the mortal’s balls. There’s a low rumble from Sherlock and Loki takes the opportunity to take the cock into his mouth for the first time, taking it as deeply as he’s able. Loki feels the mortal’s hips begin to move only to quickly abort the motion as his mind catches up with his body.  _ Oh, what fun this is. Making you come undone with my mouth. Silvertongue indeed.  _ The mortal grunts seemingly hearing his thoughts and Loki can’t help the chuckle that escapes causing vibrations that make the mortal buck if only a little. Loki nearly chokes but manages to relax his throat in time. At least it had helped him get a little more in. It drives him crazy but he still hasn’t managed to take the entire thing and he pauses for a moment pondering his best course of action. Loki is nothing if not mischievous, so he does what he does best- cause trouble. The god gives a hard suck out of nowhere and Sherlock bucks hard, forcing his cock all the way in and hitting the back of Loki’s throat as he does so. 

It was exactly as he’d hoped even as he chokes, he’ll probably regret doing that later but for now, he celebrates by using every trick he can, purring, licking, sucking, bobbing his head, anything that would please his mate. It doesn’t take long before the mortal starts tensing, clearly on the precipice before one final lick pushes him over. The swell of the knot is swift, but Loki does his best to ignore it and the lack of air, instead sucking and swallowing every ounce of semen he can, causing it to rush out. It’s messy and crude but it works well and soon the knot goes down completely; allowing Loki to pop off and suck in a breath of air, a little light-headed but  _ very _ pleased with himself. Sherlock on the other hand looks very unsteady, still breathing hard as he comes down.

Loki doesn’t take pity on his Alpha, stripping his own clothes off and finally freeing his own cock which is throbbing in need. He’d been so close to orgasm from just sucking the mortal off, he’s more than ready to be fucked and judging by how quickly Sherlock’s eyes lock onto him the mortal is too. It seems like he only blinks before the mortal is on him and Loki grins manically, “Yes yes. Oh please yes.” The detective wastes no time, pushing him back until he falls gracelessly onto the couch immediately sliding in. Loki screams in pleasure, and begs the mortal to continue “Sherlock please, more.” The mortal obliges, fucking him hard and fast, nothing like their first sex, this is much wilder but Loki loves it. It doesn’t take Loki long, hard as he was and with heat making him incredibly sensitive, he paints their chests and pants even as the mortal keeps going, fucking deeper with every thrust until finally, he buries his knot as far in as he can. Loki practically screams in pleasure at the sensation, orgasming a second time as the knot pulses within him.

They don’t make it to Sherlock’s bedroom until late in the evening, too overcome with lust. And even then it takes several attempts before Loki makes it into the shower alone, to rid himself of sweat and dried semen that is layered on his body. Waiting for Sherlock to clean himself is almost unbearable, Loki can’t focus enough to properly observe the room, too intent on waiting for the Alpha. They don’t stay clean for long. By the time Loki comes out of heat and Sherlock out of his rut, they’re both utterly exhausted, starving, and in need of a deep scrub. Loki takes off to shower first by unspoken agreement, leaving Sherlock to do whatever he wants in the meantime. He’s again reminded of how awful it is to not have his magic when he can’t immediately dry his hair which is hanging far past his shoulders. He rubs it with a towel, scowling all the while and comes back to a frowning Sherlock who is typing agitatedly on his mortal phone.

“I’m to be forsaken for your device now?” Loki’s tone is teasing, but there’s an edge of seriousness to it.

“We were… indisposed for 8 days. I have 42 missed calls from SHIELD, and 77 unread texts from Tony Stark. They were about to come and break into the flat but they got into contact with Mrs. Hudson who told them I had an important matter to attend to and verified that we were both well. I’m de-escalating the situation as best I can, but they’re not happy.”

“Eight days? No wonder every orifice feels like it’s been repeatedly stabbed.” The mortal shoots him a concerned look and Loki rolls his eyes, “I’m fine. Like I said I’ve been through far worse.”

The Alpha doesn’t look entirely convinced but doesn’t protest, reverting back to frowning at the screen before swiveling back to Loki. “Let me take a picture of you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why?”

Loki scowls, “I am a mess. Look at my hair! I look like some peasant boy whose feet are clumsy enough to walk him into a watering trough and knock a pile of manure over everyone in the vicinity in the process.”

“A very specific circumstance.”

“I was not happy with him. I thought his antics were a little bit endearing at first, but that quickly faded into annoyance the more I was forced to endure his presence. He never was a competent stable hand, but at least he didn’t mock me and seemed contrite about the situation. He wasn’t bright enough to fake it.”

Sherlock’s mouth is quirked with amusement and Loki glares at him. “Your first crush was on your stablehand? The prince and the pauper, how predictable.”

Loki huffs, “It wasn’t a ‘crush’ as you call it. I thought he was passably attractive but that’s as far as it went. Especially after I saw his ineptitude.”

“Hmm. Perhaps he was so enamored with your beauty that he forgot himself?”

“Are you flirting? That was fast, mortal stamina is far better than I expected. And no, he  _ really _ was an idiot. He thought foals were baby oxen, and he was a stable hand.”

Sherlock’s brow furrows, “Why?”

“Don’t ask. I can’t explain and he did so many other things that didn’t make sense and caused problems that it’s not worth debating.”

“Yet they allowed him to continue working?”

Loki sighs, “His father was killed when he was young and he had his mother and several younger siblings to support. I couldn’t bring myself to mention anything, and evidently neither could the stable master. We both suffered in solidarity.”

Sherlock looks incredibly amused and Loki glares angrily, wisely the detective changes the subject, “About that photo?”

Loki growls, “Why do you need it?”

“Because they won’t leave us alone. They’re convinced you’ve murdered me or are controlling me-”

There’s a sudden sound of music and Loki frowns even as Sherlock snatches his phone angrily and answers it with a “What do you want Stark?”

“Woah. I’m just trying to make sure you’re still alive.”

“I’m fine. As I’ve told you, many times.”

“Ok, but you disappeared for over a week.”

Sherlock growls lowly in frustration and Loki makes a little noise, whether of fear or pleasure he’s unsure. “I had important matters to attend to, as I’m certain you’ve been informed.”

Definitely pleasure. The mortal’s deep voice is incredibly attractive, and the aggravation that makes him growly… well, he might have to push his buttons a little bit.

“Important enough to not tell us? When we entrusted you with a psychotic Demi-god?!?”

Loki bristles.  _ Demi-god? I’m not some illegitimate offspring of a God, I am the God of Mischief! God of Lies, of Fire, of Stories! I’m much more than some pathetic demigod. I’ve lived for millennia, I’m older than most mortal cities and civilizations. I’ve seen more of their history than they have.  _ He's so lost in his own mind that he misses a good part of the conversation.

“Fine!” Sherlock snaps, irritation evident on his face as he roughly jabs at the phone in his hand, ending the call. Loki is glad that the mortals' scent glands don’t function properly; it means he isn’t overwhelmed by his mate's intense emotions, not that the detective was normally emotional but when he was it was never mild. As it is, the irritation that seeps through their bond puts the God on edge. Loki wants nothing more than to be given affection and reassurance and the feeling disgusts him, the mortal glances at him frowning and without thinking he lowers his head in submission.

He’s not sure which of them is more surprised but Loki’s fairly certain he’s the most disgusted. At least the mortal doesn’t smell pleased at the subservience, merely concerned. Loki’s cheeks flush red in embarrassment and he quickly averts his eyes. 

Sherlock hesitates, “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic, it’s instinct-“

“To fear any sign of anger and submit to pacify someone as a result...in what way is that not pathetic?!?”

“It’s no worse than to act in aggression to any perceived threat. It’s all instinctual and we can only control it so much.”

Loki growls, “It feels worse. I’d much rather be overly aggressive like Thor than submissive, at least then the Aesir would respect me.”

“Again, it sounds like your issues are more with people’s perception of you than with your actions themselves.”

“And what if it is?” Loki growls, “I don’t want to be looked down on, called a whore, and forced to submit to everyone else. The Alpha’s would love that and mock me and the Betas would take out their frustrations on me as well.”

Sherlock frowns at his choice of words, “That’s more of an issue of your peers being idiots who’d belittle you than you actually being an omega. Beyond what others think, what bothers you about being an omega?”

Loki hesitates, “I feel vulnerable… I’ve never felt truly safe except when I was alone locked in my rooms and when- Now that you’re with me. I shouldn’t need to be locked away or with an Alpha to not worry about being raped! I know of no others like me so I don’t know what’s normal and how everything should work… and I can’t exactly ask a female omega without either looking like I’m trying to flirt or raising suspicions. I wish I was like you… I just- I feel wrong mortal and how could I not when I alone share this fate? I don’t know why I had to be born like this. Is it a curse? What have I done to deserve it?”

“ It’s not anything you’ve done wrong, it’s likely something in your genome, either a recessive gene or a mutation that allowed it to happen. You could have something similar to Klinefelter syndrome but it’s hard to tell since you’re a different species. You were simply born like this.”

Loki’s face goes blank and his eyes shift away, “Maybe that’s why my parents left me to die. Not because I was a runt but because I was a freak-”

“Loki please, there’s almost no reason that justifies leaving a baby to die, least of all because it was born a little differently than normal.”

The God scoffs, “A little different… is that what you call my deformity? What would justify it?”

Sherlock shrugs, “It depends entirely on your sense of morality and ethics, but if the child was so ill that it could never really live and would constantly be in pain then I think death is preferable to prolonged suffering. Others may disagree. And yes, you’re a little different, there are intersex humans too, none as complete as you, but they exist and can have normal lives..”

“Hmmphh. I wish I had been left to die.”

The detective frowns and Loki is hit with a wave of emotion from their bond, primarily concern and aggravation. “I should’ve seen that you were depressed. I’m not very good at being an Alpha but I should have seen _ that _ . And I haven’t even properly discussed your assault with you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. You stopped them from raping me, leave well enough alone. I don’t want to think about what would have happened had you not decided to find me.”

Sherlock doesn’t look happy but he does eventually sigh. “Fine. I believe Stark might be satisfied for the moment, but he is rather unpredictable… Either he’ll leave us alone or he’s already on the way over.”

Loki growls. He can’t have that man around now, “Sherlock… I don’t want him here.”

“There’s not much I can do to dissuade him-” The detective pauses as Loki’s distress hits him and every instinct in him comes alive for a moment. He’s momentarily stunned at the intensity, at the moment he’d have killed Stark on sight just because Loki was upset. “You know, you have most of the power in our relationship.”

Loki’s brows furrow, looking annoyed. “You mock me?”

“Not at all. You think your instincts make you weak, but mine makes me little more than a slave to your desires. I lose control just as you do and want to do anything I can to make you happy. For a moment I was ready to kill to appease you.”

That causes the God’s eyes to widen in surprise and he looks conflicted, as though he's no longer certain of which of them is right.

“I’d much rather be a Beta than either an Alpha or an omega.”

“Even if you’d be less well endowed?”

The detective snorts, “Especially so.”

Loki cocks his head, “You are an odd mortal.”

“Would you have been interested in me if I wasn’t?”

“Probably not. Most mortals are… vexing.”

“I would’ve said idiotic,” Sherlock says, aggravation at the general populace leaking through the bond.

Loki smirks at his mate’s exasperation, “That too.” He feels oddly… giddy. The mortal had effortlessly turned his mood around. “You are a good mate for me.”

The detective glances at him, “I’m not entirely sure I agree, but thank you.”


End file.
